Some computing devices provide a graphical keyboard as part of a user interface for text entry. For instance, a presence-sensitive display included in or coupled to a computing device may output a graphical keyboard that enables a user to enter data by indicating keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which a user can interact by tapping individual keys of the keyboard or by sliding a finger over successive regions associated with desired keys. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows a user to enter characters, words, or groups of words by entry of one or more continuous gestures. As such, a graphical keyboard may allow a user to enter text into a computing device with a certain degree of accuracy and efficiency.
However, some graphical keyboards have certain drawbacks. For example, some graphical keyboards may not correctly determine character strings from performed gesture input. As such, some graphical keyboards may force a user to perform additional actions to correct erroneously interpreted input, thereby slowing down gesture input and reducing the efficiency of gesture-based text input.